The invention relates to a laminated material for electrical contacts, preferably for switch contacts, plug contacts or wiping contacts, which has a contact layer of titanium nitride on a support such as a contact spring or a contact pin, made of a base metal or base metal alloy.
A laminated material of the kind specified above is disclosed in French published patent application No. 25 18 325. The contact layer of this laminate has good mechanical wear resistance, but the contact resistance of the titanium nitride layer is relatively high.
It is the object of the invention to improve the known laminate as regards its contact resistance, i.e., to reduce the latter, while retaining a very high mechanical wear resistance.